


La Lune et Les Etoiles. (Or the best sex they’d ever had)

by Alexander_Slamilton



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Lil' bit o angst, M/M, Mentions of Major Character Death, Sexual Tension, That's it, brief mention of child abuse, but like really brief, canon character death, mostly fluffy goodness, not really porn but sort of, yup
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:09:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexander_Slamilton/pseuds/Alexander_Slamilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Instead of going straight to Hogwarts, Sirius tracks down Remus instead; this is what happens. Yeah, that's it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Lune et Les Etoiles. (Or the best sex they’d ever had)

The wind howled, roaring around the cottage; clawing at the walls and scrabbling at the door and windows. Remus could hear the roof tiles being ripped off by the beast as it slid in through the small gaps around the window frames. He shivered as he put the pot of milk on the stove, intent on making himself a good cup of hot chocolate before he turned himself in for an early night. He wanted to save up his sleep as he was fairly certain being a teacher would take up a lot of nights. It was getting into the middle of August now and the storms were worse than ever, well not as bad as ’87, but still. He hummed as he emptied nearly a whole tub of Berwick’s Best Brewing Chocolate in to the pot ignoring the measurement on the side of the tub. He was reaching up to the top most shelf of the highest cupboard (where he hid the marshmallows) when he saw, out of the corner of his eye, a big black shape flit through the trees that surrounded his property. He froze, eyes straining to catch sight of the figure, ears searching the noises of the forest trying to hear above the wind. He shook his head and grabbed at the brown paper bag of marshmallows, but his fingers didn't quite take hold properly and the sugary treats spilled all over the counter. 

 

“Bugger.” He said, scrabbling to pick up the marshmallows that seemed determined to roll onto the flagstone floor. 

 

He was lucky that the hot chocolate had not boiled over, though it would be far too hot to drink for some time. He cursed the marshmallows again, and took a sort of vindictive pleasure at sending them to their chocolaty deaths. He took the mug of cocoa to his living room and settled into the leather arm chair by the fire. The storm had seen temperatures take a nose dive in the past few weeks so the fire was on for the first time in months. He picked up the newspaper and nearly cried when he saw the headline. He had had very little time at home, what with making sure he was moved into his quarters at Hogwarts and the full moon not being that long ago and doing his lessons plans he’d not had a chance to look. It was there in black and white so to speak, “BLACK STILL AT LARGE”. He’d heard his once friend had escaped but he could only hope that Sirius would not stop by their once home. 

 

He had finished the cocoa and his hopes for a quiet, pleasant night in had been dashed by the headline, so he slouched upstairs to bed. He didn't sleep in the master bedroom anymore, he couldn't face the happy memories that lived there. He walked instead to the smaller second bedroom, that housed a single bed and a desk. 

 

The desk still held all of Sirius’ scribblings about Death Eater positions. Remus sometimes flicked through them, trying desperately, to find some sort of evidence that Sirius was turning to the dark side but he couldn’t. He simply couldn't find anything to suggest his friend had turned to the wrong side. He was absolutely enraged when the ministry had sent Sirius to Azkaban without even a trial, he had fought for his friend, but then the doubts crept into his mind. They wound their black tendrils around his thoughts, gripping on tight and not letting go. He had started to think that perhaps his friend had killed all his other mates. Perhaps Sirius had been the spy. Remus ran his hands through his hair and sighed over the maps and letters and notes and pictures. There wasn't a shred of evidence amongst the pile to suggest that the love of his life was a Death Eater spy. So, for about the millionth time, Remus gave up the search as a bad job.

 

Remus sighed again and walked to the bed, he picked up the book that was on the nightstand and flicked to the dogeared page that he’d last been reading. _Teaching, its so easy a troll could do it!._ Read the cheery title.

 

_So, you’ve secured your position in the world of education; now the sprogs are sitting in front of you and you’ve no idea what you’re doing. Good job you picked up this book, then-_

 

Remus had read not even two lines when he heard something clatter downstairs. He froze, Order training kicking in, he pulled on a jumper and grabbed his wand and carefully sneaked downstairs. He checked the front door first, back never turned to the kitchen. There were no more sounds emanating from the room so he couldn't be sure whether or not the thing was still there. The front door seemed to be intact, though the lock only needed an _alohamora_ cast on it to give easy access to his home. He hadn't felt the extensive wards Sirius had constructed around the house tingle. His stomach dropped, that could only mean two things. One was that there was just some sort of animal in the kitchen; two was that Sirius Black was sitting at his kitchen table. There was the unmistakeable sound of the cookie jar lid being opened. The thing was obviously a person. That knowledge left little to no doubt in his mind that Sirius was going through and eating his prized chocolate chip cookies. Sirius knew that he didn't like to share his cookies but, after years in Azkaban funny things must have happened in the other man’s brain. 

 

“Padfoot?” Remus called out, cautiously making his way to the kitchen door, wand still out in front of him.

 

“In here.” Came a gruff, deep voice. It didn't sound like the Sirius he’d once known, but it was also unmistakably his once lover.

 

Remus walked into the kitchen, Sirius was sitting at the table, cookie in hand; _The Daily Prophet_ spread out across the oak. He was gaunt, almost skeletal. His long hair was matted and dreadlocks seemed to be forming. Dirt was smeared across his hollowed cheek bones. He was not the Sirius Remus had known, this was the hollowed out shell of the Sirius he and known. There was life in the grey eyes. They had once been so full of emotion, love, lust, desire, loyalty; now they were lifeless and dead. 

 

“Miss me, Moony?” Sirius winked and laughed a dead, dry laugh that held no discernible trace of humour. 

 

“I would have missed you a lot more if you weren't currently eating my chocolate chip cookies.” Remus quipped, slipping in to banter much more easily than he thought he would have.

 

“Yeah well, desperate times and all that, it was the only food I could get to with little to no effort.” Sirius’ attention fell to the cookie again.

 

“Sure. Do you want food? I’ve got enough.” Remus had waited for this day for so long that, now it was here he wasn't sure what to do with himself.

 

“That, would be the best idea you’ve had since you decided to kiss me back during our sixth year halloween party.” 

 

“Okay… err… we… I mean, I’ve got ham and turkey and mayo and bread and salad. Your choice.” Remus listed off the foods he was sure were in the house. 

 

“I would be quite partial to some chocolate spread on bread, if you’ve got any that is.” Sirius seemed a little awkward too, as if not quite sure what to say.

 

“What do you take me for? Of course I have chocolate spread, I’m still me.” Remus shook his head in mock indignation. “Can you tell me what’s going on whilst I do this for you.”

 

“I’ll try to explain. We, I mean James and I had been told by Peter that you were passing information to the Death Eaters about us and the Order. I mean we shouldn't have believed the dirty little shit but we did. I knew you knew that I would be James’ secret keeper, I told them to change. The reason we decided to, if anyone asked, would be that I was the most obvious choice. I can understand now why the bugger was so happy. It was a last minute change and not even Dumbledore had any idea it even happened.  

 

That night, remember we had that big falling out and we suggested we give each other some space so you went over to Frank’s? Well when I got to Lily and James’ place, no one else was there but the house was in near ruin. I hid the bike round the corner and went in. The first thing I saw was- was James; I straightened his glasses and ruffled his hair a bit, like he liked it and forced myself to carry on. That’s when I heard the crying. I knew it was Harry, I ran up the stairs and saw Hagrid carrying Harry out of the nursery. I demanded he give Harry to me, told him that it was what Lily and James wanted. But he said that he’d been ordered by Dumbledore to take Harry to his aunt and uncle’s. Then I guess I blacked out or something cause the next thing I knew I was standing in front of the house with no bike and no Harry. I didn't know what to do, I mean if you had turned up at that moment none of this would have happened but then I dunno. I decided to go and find Peter. 

 

I really just wanted to hand him in to the ministry and let the dementors do their bit but then he started snivelling and I got a little bit angry. The dirty little coward got scared and blew up the street killing all those muggles and bit off his finger. He turned into a rat and slid in the sewer.” Sirius paused as the bread was set in front of him. He took massive bites out the sandwich.

 

“So, then what? Why didn't you escape sooner?” Remus said.

 

“I deserved it, it was my fault Lily and James died. I was the one that convinced them to change to Peter. I was the one who was too suspicious of someone I loved to think that maybe I should have just asked you. I only decided to escape now because I saw Peter. In the prophet, with the Weasley lot, and thought I could get him and clear my name.” Sirius shrugged and grinned, a strikingly familiar grin that sent shivers down Remus’ spine. 

 

“No, that wasn't you, it was Peter. We’re going to find him and we’re going to clear your name-“

 

“I saw Harry.”

 

“What?”

 

“Yeah, I saw him ‘bout four nights ago, reckoned I gave him a little bit of a fright. He looks just like James.”

 

“You were in Little Whinging? Why on Earth would you risk that?” Remus said, remembering just how childish Sirius was. 

 

“I wanted to see Harry.” Sirius muttered petulantly eating his bread. 

 

“Well, at least you didn't get caught. Go upstairs get a shower, I kept some of you clothes, um they’re in the wardrobe.”

 

“Did you keep my leather jacket?”

 

“Padfoot, did you really think I wouldn’t?” Remus grinned, looking at Sirius properly for the first time in 12 years. The man was gaunt, a shell of his former self. His once perfectly trimmed black locks hung round his face in a greasy mop. Dreadlocks were forming within the matts and it looked like he’d run through a hedge backwards, several times. His skin was pallid and almost translucent in the light of the kitchen. He looked like a skeleton, he looked like death. 

 

Sirius walked up stairs and Remus sunk into the kitchen chair, head in his hands. He was torn in half. He had loved Sirius, he did love Sirius, though he wasn't sure if he could trust him again. They had been arguing, for weeks before that night. Sirius thought Remus was the spy, passing information to the Death Eaters, it was only after two of their best friends were dead that Sirius believed he wasn't the spy. That hurt. It had ripped Remus in half, what he had been scared of the most had happened. He had stopped being trusted by the people he cared about most. He wasn't sure if he could trust Sirius ever again. 

 

“Moony? Where’re the towels?” Sirius cried out from upstairs. “Don’t need to come up, actually definitely don’t come up.”

“In the cupboard by the sink.” Remus calls back, not really wanting to think about why Sirius didn't want him up there. 

 

It’s a full thirty minutes before Sirius comes downstairs. His hair is healthy and falls in the same, only longer waves that frame his razor sharp cheek bones. Though his face is still gaunt and the look in his grey eyes is still haunted, he looked alive and, for Remus that was enough. He walked once again with that ethereal grace that he’d possessed at even eleven years old, twelve years in a dark cell in Azkaban had not diminished his elf-like beauty. And when he grinned, when he smiled Remus knew that he was lost again. He was like a shipwrecked sailor that had but one hope of freedom. He was, in more cliche terms, gone with the wind. He didn't help that the object of his affections was only clad in a towel, not even a long one; it really didn't leave much to the imagination. It brought back memories of the golden days, when they could pretend that the war wouldn't catch them. When they could be young and gloriously hopelessly in love. 

 

They weren’t. They were old and the war had happened. Sirius had been away for twelve long years. Remus had adapted to life on his own. Though, as Remus dropped out of his reverie, he noticed Sirius staring back. Grey eyes not wavering from his face, Sirius licked his lips. Then in an unconscious movement, as though they had simply fell into old ways, they were kissing. Sirius’ lips felt the same as they had twelve years ago, simply like home. They were warm and slightly chapped. One of Sirius’ hands gripped the back of his head, the other was clamped on his waist. Remus brought his hands round to rest on Sirius’ hips, he gripped them hard enough to bruise. The kiss was desperate and fast, their teeth clacked together almost painfully. Sirius had shut his eyes as they started, though Remus kept his eyes open for five seconds just to make sure that it was real. Their noses brushed together but it was more comforting than uncomfortable. Remus was sinking into the kiss, feeling the euphoria of Sirius’ return finally reach out to him. He was consumed. Then reality bit him.

 

“Stop.” He said, pulling away, hating himself for being the one to put the look of abject sadness. “We cant.” his voice cracked. “We can’t.”

 

“I’m here though, I love you, please. I’ve waited so long.”

 

“We can’t go back to how we were; you know that.”

 

“Why not?” Sirius fell into the chair Remus had vacated.

 

“Because, because, I’ve only just got you back. We have to take it slow.” Remus sighed and glanced in to the hall. “Look, I’m going to sleep in the spare bedroom. Give it a few days, then we can talk about- about whatever the hell we’re going to about this. Let’s just spend some time getting to know each other again?” 

 

“Fine, wait, you’re sleeping in the spare bedroom.” Sirius looked puzzled. 

 

“After… after, when I still believed you had- when things were raw, I slept in there; never kicked the habit. You take the master, please, you need more than I.” Remus turned and left the kitchen, he turned away before he did something stupid.

 

He practically ran away from his best friend, to scared to allow himself to be in that room one minute longer. He shut the door of the spare bedroom and listened to Sirius’ footsteps pattering their way to their old room. They paused just outside his door, but Remus turned the light off and Sirius walked past. He sighed and finally sleep claimed him. 

 

Though it was not for long before he heard the screams echoing through the small cottage. He sat bolt up right as he heard Sirius thrashing around and yelling. He ran into the master bedroom and saw Sirius nearly on the floor, writhing around. Sirius had had nightmares about the unspeakable things his family had done to him, he’d had them all the time in their fifth year at Hogwarts and continued to have them a lot even when he’d moved in with James. They were never like this though. Remus stood in the doorway of the room for about ten seconds before his feet unglued themselves from the floor. 

 

“Shit.” Remus said, climbing in to the other side of the bed and reaching to draw Sirius into his arms. “Sirius, its ok. You’re ok, you’re here with me. You got out. We’re in the old cottage, just like we used to be. It’s alright I’m here.” He chanted and continued to repeat the same words until Sirius’ breathing evened out. Sirius was clinging onto the old shirt Remus wore to bed as though it was the only grounding him to this Earth. 

 

“That is my shirt, Moony.” He said finally, breathing deeply, his head in Remus’ lap.

 

“Oh. Yeah. I mean I was borrowing it on the day that- I mean, I couldn't let it go. Besides I went to the Neil Young tour too. I just couldn't afford a shirt.”

 

“You mean you wouldn't let me buy one for you, despite it being your seventeenth.” Sirius smiled into the fabric the hung just above the waistband of Remus’ pyjamas. 

 

“You’d already bought me the tickets. Are you alright, now I mean?”

 

“I’m fine. Just a nightmare.”

 

“I’ll go then, I’d quite like to get an early night.” Remus tried to stand, but Sirius clamped down on the t-shirt and wouldn't let him move.

 

“Please, please… just stay with me… I need you.” Sirius gasped out. Holding on to Remus for dear life. 

 

“Sirius-“

 

“Remus, please, I can’t be alone anymore.” Those words were what made Remus give in. He tucked Sirius in his arms and pulled the covers over them. It was the best night’s sleep he’d had in years. 

 

***

 

Sirius had been with Remus for a few days. There had been a few… awkward moments, mainly to do with the fact that there was only one shower. They were getting used to, not only being around each other after so long, but also to having each other there for support. They had both become self sufficient in their separation. Remus had had to keep himself from jumping Sirius whenever the other man came out of the shower, or when he was eating, or when he was getting in to his pyjamas, well Remus was trying really hard. He was also adjusting to having another person in the same bed as him. He wasn't just a family of one anymore and it was difficult to acclimatise himself. 

 

“Morning, Moons.” Sirius dropped in to his old chair, feet slapping on the flagstones. “Got any coffee?”

 

“In the pot.” Remus mumbled, he was never much of an early morning person.

 

“Thanks.” Sirius stood and grabbed a mug from the shelf and pouring a sizeable bucket of coffee. 

 

The rest of breakfast was a quiet, almost rushed affair. September was gnashing at August’s heals, fingers outreached and grabbing at the last strings of summer. The full moon was the day before he was due to go to Hogwarts. He would be leaving Sirius behind, it was too dangerous to bring him. He had promised to floo home when the feast had finished, Sirius was having too many nightmares to even think about leaving him alone. Still, they had a few days until then. 

 

“Moony?”

 

“Yes, Sirius?” Remus looked up from his Coco Pops. 

 

“You said, you said to give it a few days then we’d- then we would talk about… about us.”

 

“You’ve been counting, haven’t you?” Remus’ eyebrow quirked _just_ like that, just like it used to. Like it did before he had kissed Sirius, and suddenly, Sirius couldn't resist him. They were kissing again, and was awkward because was over the kitchen table and coco pops were spilling everywhere but they didn't care. They were lost in each other’s lips, hands, hair. Remus didn't stop it, not this time. Sirius was practically on top of the table now, one knee rested on his chair; one on the edge of the table. Remus grinned into the kiss and surged forward, they didn't come up for air in a good thirty seconds. Sirius was the one that broke it off this time. 

 

“Every goddamn day.” He almost ran round the table to get back to Remus, his whole body was crying out for the contact it so badly craved. 

 

Sirius was always unapologetically sexy, Remus knew this, had known it for a long long time, but the way Sirius straddled him made him loose the control he had been honing since the first night. Long, soft black hair framed his pale face. The morning light made his grey eyes look like the moon as it caught his irises, though this view was obscured as they fluttered half shut with desire and Sirius’ pupil made them black. Sirius’ lips were a soft pink colour, they weren't particularly plump or smoothbut they reminded Remus of comfort and love and that was enough. The kisses start off fairly sweet for two men that hadn't had contact for years; then they got desperate. Sirius’ lips were slightly chapped, though they slid over Remus’ with a smooth glide. Remus traced his tongue along Sirius’ bottom lip and then, when Sirius opened his mouth Remus used it to tease Sirius’ tongue with small flicks. Remus moved his attention to Sirius’ flushed ears, he nibbled on the lobe and then back down the pale white column of the other man’s throat, he bit down, hard making Sirius gasp in pleasure and rock his hips forward. Remus turned his attention back to Sirius’ kiss bruised lips, he sucked on the bottom one before finally lining their lips up again. Remus had managed to put on a little bit of weight since Sirius had gone to Azkaban and his toned body was hot again Sirius’. Sirius ran his hands all over the other man, re-learning the contours and curves that made Remus. He remembered that Remus loved it when he scraped his finger nails down his back and the moan he was rewarded with when he did so was worth it. 

 

“So. You. Did. Miss. Me. Then.” Sirius said, placing kisses on Remus’ jaw between words. 

 

“Stop talking.” Remus moved Sirius’ mouth back him as they stood and tried to make their way upstairs whilst still kissing furiously. 

 

***

 

“Well, um, that was quite-“

 

“The best sex we’ve ever had?” Sirius finished. 

 

“Erm, yes, apart from my eighteenth, I reckon that puts up a good fight.” Remus turned and buried his nose into the crook of Sirius’ neck. Sirius could feel his grin against his skin, he relished the fact that he could hold Remus once again in his arms like this. 

“Oh yeah, that was a good one. Almost got caught you were so loud.” 

 

“It was only a few weeks before we came out, and besides Prongs knew all along. He told me he did.” Remus shrugged.

 

“What? He didn't tell me.” Sirius pouted.

 

“Didn’t want to weird you out, I think.” 

 

“Oh well, you could have told me he knew.” Sirius really did sound like a petulant child. 

 

“Did is really matter?”

 

“No but still-“ Remus interrupted, not wanting a post-sex row.

 

“How do you feel about coming to Diagon Alley with me, as Padfoot of course? James lost the map on our last day and I think it would be useful to have. To find Peter, I mean.” 

 

“Depends…” Sirius grinned the grin he only used when he wanted Remus to do something. 

 

“On?” Remus raised an eyebrow. 

 

“How good I find the blow job you owe me.” Sirius barely had enough time to finish the sentence before Remus was kissing down his stomach. 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Should I continue this? Like make it into a different Sirius and Remus raise Harry AU? I think I could, I mean I like it enough... I dunno you tell me. Also kudos keeps me writing so if you want more from me then well, yeah. I mean I'm not begging for it but it is really appreciated. Enough of me, thanks for reading.


End file.
